


Opihi

by dogeared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comfort, Community: kissemdanno, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You," Danny says, pointing his beer at Steve, "are a softie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opihi

"You," Danny says, pointing his beer at Steve, "are a softie."

They're slumped comfortably on Steve's couch, shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip. Steve tips his head lazily in Danny's direction. "Am not."

"Yes, you are, look at you, it's all over you." Danny shifts, setting his bottle on the coffee table, canting his body in toward Steve's. "You're wearing this shirt I like," he says, and it's true—Steve threw on the soft, black linen one when they got home because it was clean, and because Danny likes to touch it, likes to touch Steve and get it all rumpled. He touches now, slips his hand under the hem and rests his palm against Steve's belly. It's cool and a little damp from his beer, and it wakes Steve up from his half-doze, makes him suck in his breath.

"See?" Danny says. "Soft here, too." His thumb's rubbing the same little circle, over and over, sending a prickle of goose bumps skittering along Steve's skin. Danny scoots even closer, reaches up to run his other thumb over the gray hairs at Steve's temple. "And you got this soft stuff right here. I like this, too."

Steve's focus narrows to Danny's hands, the gentle touches, the way he's watching Steve, relaxed and intent. He's grateful they can have this, no matter what happens out there while they're on the job.

"But especially," Danny says, like he knows exactly what Steve's thinking, "the way you were with that kid today, that was something else." He closes the last bit of distance between them, rasps his whiskery cheek against Steve's and then fits their mouths together.

"She was stuck to you like one of those Hawaiian limpets, what are they called—"

"Opihi," Steve says, breathes it out, licks his lips and wishes Danny would kiss him again. It's true—the girl hadn't wanted to leave his side, and Steve had held her tiny hand in his, had brushed her dark hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear and hoped he was doing the right thing.

"—opihi, yeah. She was stuck right on you, and you stayed with her, made her feel safe, even though I bet you wanted to be scaling buildings and finding," Danny kisses him again, warm and lush and sweet, "creative uses for small explosives."

Steve huffs out a laugh, finally reaches out so that he can fill his hands with Danny, too. "Want to know a secret?" he asks. "The whole time, I was thinking, what would Danno do?" He presses a kiss to the corner of Danny's mouth, presses himself as close to Danny's solid strength as he can, feels something small and scared inside of him let go. "So I guess that means you're the softie, and I was just learning from the best."


End file.
